After A Long Day
by Wishmaster Kami
Summary: The case load was heavy, the week was long. The last day felt like the longest. But there's always the comforts of home. A/U. Speed/Ryan I refer to it as SRY


This is an old story, but I like it so I figured I'd share. It was written for a prompt table I have since completed. The prompt was Cuddle/Snuggle

And yes, I love this A/U. Sry is my OTP for Miami.

* * *

It had been a long day and Speed just wanted to go home and sleep. However, by the time shift ended, he needed to work some overtime to get his case finished. He'd been working on it for a week with Horatio and it was going to court soon.

Quadruple homicides were never a fun ride, kinda like that damn Gravitron Ryan always made him ride at fairs, but they were a part of life.

"Speedle, you look tired."

"Thanks for the observation," Speed growled, not looking up at Eric as he finished up his notes.

"Why don't you go home?"

"Because I'm a head case, forever plagued by work, stuck in the lab for the rest of my life," Speed snarked.

"Okay," Eric said, putting his hand down over Speed's notes, "How much more do you need to do?"

"I just finished my notes, I have to clean up the work and file---."

"Go home Tim, I'll finish this up for you. I know the case, you've only been ranting about it for the extent you've been working it. You need to get some sleep."

"Eric, I---."

"Home, now."

Speed sighed but gave up; knowing Eric had more stamina for a fight than he did at the moment.

Perhaps, if Eric had known his home life, he wouldn't be so eager to send him home, not in this mood, slightly cranky with an extra helping of snarky. But Eric didn't know, no one knew. All people knew was that Speed was sweet on Ryan, and that Ryan had an insatiable crush on the older man.

What people didn't know helped Speed sleep at night. Well, that and the fact that he had a warm body to snuggle up to. He'd caved into Ryan almost 6 months ago now, 3 months after he'd come back to work, which was a 3 month span from his shooting to his recovery. He'd moved in with him about 4 months back.

Eric patted him on the back as he stood, stretching his stiff muscles in the process.

"Get some sleep, I'll see you tomorrow." Eric said. Speed nodded in vague awareness that he was being spoken to as he left.

The drive home was an automated response. He pulled on his helmet as his bike roared to life beneath him. It took him half an hour to drive to the comfortable two bedroom condo he shared with Ryan. By the time he parked his bike and got inside him, it was nearly 9:30.

"You're home late," Ryan called as Speed threw his keys onto the small table that stood in the front hall.

"Yeah," Speed muttered, kicking off his boots and tossing them into the closet.

"So you want some dinner?"

"I want to sleep." Speed muttered, coming to a stop in the living room as Ryan cut him off from the stairwell.

"You need to eat."

"I'll eat in the morning."

"Tim," Ryan said, unable to stop the half smile that crossed his features. "Why do you always have to be a stubborn ass?"

"It gives me something to do in between cases." Speed shrugged, smiling back at the brunette. Ryan rolled his eyes, pulling Speed close so he could kiss him.

"Eat something, for me."

"What did you make?" Speed asked with a defeated sigh. Ryan grinned and dragged his lover into the kitchen.

"Lasagna." He finally answered as Speed poked at him for his silence.

"My favorite."

"I knew you were finishing your big case tonight. Thought I'd treat you."

"You always want to treat me," Speed purred, wrapping his arms around Ryan's middle, letting his chin rest on his shoulder. Ryan grinned as he pulled a plate down from the cupboard.

"It's hard to do stuff when you're clinging to me."

"I just want to cling for a little while."

"Food first, cling later." Ryan said, trying to struggle out of Speed's hug.

"Let's just go to bed," Speed sighed, loosening his grip just a little to give Ryan a slight chance to escape.

"I'm not tired."

"Then just come lay with me." Speed said, turning Ryan around so they could face each other. "I'm really not hungry. I just want to sleep."

"Alright, I'll come lay with you," Ryan said, finally caving in. Speed grinned and took Ryan's hand, leading him upstairs to their bedroom. He found it increasingly easier to ignore the whimpers of protest that Ryan often made when he wasn't allowed to tidy up before going to bed.

Ryan wasn't really planning on heading to bed yet. He knew there was still a bit to do. The kitchen needing cleaning, there were dishes to do and leftovers to put away. The living room needed a quick go through, and…

And all thoughts vanished as Speed started to undress him. He pulled off his t-shirt and trailed small kisses along his neck before trying to get his pants undone.

"Fine," Ryan laughed, swatting the older man away, "You damn mind reader. I'll come to bed."

"Good boy," Speed grinned, placing a final kiss on Ryan's forehead before heading to the closet to get changed. Ryan sighed and rolled his eyes, moving to his dresser that resided against the wall opposite their bed. Even if Speed was tired, he wasn't. So as he pulled out his favorite pair of pajama pants, he flicked on the TV that resided on top of the dresser.

"You're gunna watch TV?"

"I'm not tired."

"You say that now," Speed muttered under his breath with a grin. He knew Ryan, and when he said he wasn't tired it usually meant he'd lay down and pass out. He crawled into bed and waited for Ryan to do the same. As soon as he was changed and his clothes were put away in the hamper, Ryan joined Speed in bed.

Immediately Speed was curled against the smaller man, out like a light. Ryan couldn't help but grin as he was desperately cuddled. It was nice to be the one that was needed on occasion. Speed hated showing such weakness, but there were days when things got to be too much for him. At least with Ryan he could let his guard down.

"Silly boy," Ryan murmured as he ran his fingers through Speed's hair. Speed mumbled something in his semi-conscious state. Ryan just grinned, shuffling into a more comfortable position. The great thing about Speed was Ryan could let his guard down too.

Fin.


End file.
